In Search of a Captain
by Gelasia
Summary: Serena must join Darien and his father in a quest to discover the truth to the whereabouts of her father. Adventure, danger and excitement was expected, but little did she know she'd find.. Love?! S + D A/U!
1. The Ship

Authors notes: *dodges things thrown at her* I know i'm not supposed to start any new stories but I couldn't help it! I remembered a movie that I had seen two years back that I absolutely adored and decided that I absolutely HAD to write a fanfiction for it, albiet changing a bit of it to have more romance. The movie I took this from is called "In Search of the Castaways" its from 1962 starying Hayley Mills and Maurice Cheviler ( I TOTALLY SPELLED THAT WRONG! -_-)   
Plus I had absolutely nothing to do today because i couldn't study for my final so I decided to write what I could remember judging on the beginning of the movie. (I think I made it a bit different. .especially considering I haven't seen the movie in two years. -_-) So here it is! 

**Chapter 1: A ship **

* * *

A soft haze hovered over the calm waters of the harbor. The water was lapping peacefully, incessantly at the shore on that cool day in March. The sun had yet to gain the strength to penetrate the white fog that rolled over and stretched across the land. It curled around the tiny sleepy town, the soft swaying boats, and the large green trees struggling to spread their leaves for the opening of spring. The sea air was chill, but not biting. It nipped playfully at citizens of the town, reminding them that it was not yet time to throw off sweaters and large fluffy coats. The year was 1885, and as shown throughout history, times were changing drastically. 

The town of Waterbrook was in the thick of it all, although the citizens remained drawn from change, and were, for the most part, held tightly within the confinement of old fashioned ideas. Being a town entirely dedicated to the business of boating, they had managed to stay up with the times and knowledge of what was going on in the world. As, Boats were the fastest way of travel and the fastest way of information. If something happened any where in the world, they were some of the first to know, yet liked to remain as pretenders of ignorance, and tried to keep the excitement in their lives down to a minimal, and thus extremely boring. 

Not all citizens were like this, there were those like a certain wouldbe sailor man known only as Mac, who desired adventure, and the young girl that followed him around, Serena Tuskino who desired nothing more than to find her father. Mac found comfort in Serena's company because she had known adventure, the one thing he desired more than anything in the world. Adventure was a fleeting vision held before his greedy wanting eyes. It dashed here and there tempting him with fantastic places that only seem to be told of in fairy tales, but as the man reached out to tangle his fat grubby fingers into the vision, it disappeared without a warning, leaving him only with a greater hunger than before. 

Serena's father had been a great sea captain, who supposedly had died long ago. Some older members of the town still remembered when the captain left her at Waterbrook to become a refined lady. He had promised to return in two years. She had swung on a rope from the Captains strong ship and landed as graceful as a cat onto the dock. Her hair had gleamed a brilliant silver gold in the sunlight, her eyes were as deep as the deepest ocean and blue as a peacocks neck. Her body was lithe and was promising that she would fill out to become a most beautiful lady. She had earned her education until the two years had passed and her father had never shown himself. It was presumed the man was dead but Serena had refused to believe it. The school, having not received pay threw her out. 

The town pitied her, which she despised and soon she began to follow Mac. She didn't mind the fact that she had become leaner than she should have been, her face had become smudged and dirty. Her hair needed to be brushed and her clothes became ragged and worn. She didn't care. Mac seemed to be the only one who would trust her when she said that her father was alive. This was mostly because Serena offered the man tales of the far away places, of pyramids and pirates and volcanoes. These two lived on the outskirts, rejected by those of the town who demanded to remain within the safety of the boundaries of the town, rather than dare to dream of a far off land. 

On that day in March, a new ship slowly crawled into the Port, its high masts standing proudly against the sky; its sails were roped down as it drifted in. The flag flapped gracefully within the gentle salty sea breeze, snapping here and there. It was a beautiful ship, made of the finest wood, painted in a glorious black, it appeared to have about three decks. It looked like it could be fast if necessary, but right now it was slow and proud as if walking in a parade, waving towards everyone who feasted their eyes on the sight. The townspeople, who knew a good ship when they saw one, could tell this was of the best workmanship. It had not been pieced together as a couple of pieces of wood and cloth, but seemed sculpted from a loving hand. A true work of art. 

Serena and Mac had been sitting by the waters when the ship rolled in, and were the first to see the ship as it came in. Serena's deep blue eyes gleamed in anticipation. Perhaps it was another great captain who could tell her the whereabouts of her father. Instead, she saw a lowly servant walk into the town and her hopes were dashed yet again. 

Each day it became harder and harder for her to believe that her father still was alive, and still loved her. She clung desperately to the small strand of hope left. Serena left Mac open mouthed and wide-eyed, staring at the ship. His chipped teeth were showing which only added to his comical look in the first place. She snuck up silently towards the boat and pressed against the ramp as she heard voices talking. 

"Prepare the party, we must see if this was the town-" a gentle deep voice murmured. 

"Yes sir.. permission to speak sir?" 

"Granted.." Came the voice again. 

"Why are we in this town, it is sure the Captain Tuskino would not be here?" Serena's eyes widened in shock. Tuskino? Did that man say Tuskino? Her father? What did they know of it? Had she heard incorrectly? No! It had to be her father they were talking of! But why? She leaned closer towards the voices, straining her ears to catch a few more lines of the conversation, it seemed they had moved away from a window and were now only soft murmurs. She leaned even closer, only to lean too far and fell straight into the water with a loud SPLASH. 

Damn it all!. She broke the top of the water and gasped for air before ducking under the dock to dodge the searching eyes of the crewmembers who had come to find the source of the splash. Her heart was beating rapidly and she was sure anyone within the nearest 3 miles could hear it. The sound roared loudly within her brain and she tried to keep her breath silent and calm. What did these men know of her father? What sort of relationship did they have with him? Who were they? Did she know them? She didn't care what would happen, but she would find out EXACTLY why her fathers name was mentioned. She had to find out who these people were. 

* * *

Darien Shields, the young son of the Professor Theodore Shields stared out through the haze at the town of WaterBrooks What was his father thinking when they had sailed into port here? What had his father expected to find? Certainly this wasn't South America, certainly it did not hold the secrets to the whereabouts of the Captain Tuskino. And it definitely didn't have any sort of adventure or anything. Why on EARTH was Theodore Shields insisting on throwing a lavish party upon the boat for the rich and important elite group of the town. What good would it do? What did THEY know? His father may appear to be intelligent in front of others, but Darien sometimes thought him to be some what of a bumbling old fool. He did love his father deeply and entirely, it was just.. sometimes Professor Shields reasons for doing anything were not apparent, and the professor would never let on to exactly what he was thinking. It bothered Darien grately, especially considering that 99% of the time the things his father did that seemed to be the most unimportant, stupidest idiotic actions one could take, always turned out to, in actuality be the most important. Darien rolled his eyes in annoyance at the town, he couldn't believe this sort of town. He'd bet every nickel he had that even the women were disgustingly boring and average. Pruning and clucking around like chickens. He'd eat his shoe if even one of them turned out to even look halfway decent compared to some of the exotic beauties he had already seen and gotten to know.. rather intimately. 

It was a well known fact amongst the crew of the ship that the professor's, whose ship it was, son had an undeniable way with the ladies. It was no surprise when one saw the tall taunt muscled form. The strong tanned arms, the well built chest and the dark unruly black hair. But it was his eyes that drew women in like hens to a rooster. They were the color of the ocean, secretive, fathomless and beautiful. His face was unreadable and one could never tell what he was thinking. One could take a look at his father and immediately know where he got his wonderful features, and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Darien would turn out as handsome as his father when he became older. The professor's eyes though, were a lighter color and much softer, there were laugh lines. His spectacles gave his face the appearance of extreme intelligence. His body though becoming old was still limber and strong. It was believed he was as much of an Adonis as his son was in the days of the Professor's youth. Darien squinted and peered out towards the only two human beings that weren't part of the crowd gathering by the boat. They were too far to get an extremely good look at. One seemed to be an old man who seemed to be laughing hysterically, clutching as his stomach and leaning against a rock. The other had just pulled himself out of the water and looked to be a young boy about Darien's age. Darien's eyebrow raised as the two turned to look at the ship, the young boy waving his hands around in what appeared to be great excitement. Immediately Darien did not trust those two. Something seemed a bit wrong and he promised to himself to keep a close eye on them. 


	2. The Bottle

Yay I finished chapter two! Yes absolutely nothing happens.. third chapter I'll get some adventure in here whaddya say? *laughs* Gomen.. it take a while for the story to really kick off. Hopefully people like it. It will get more interesting I promise! 

**

Chapter 2: The Bottle 

**

* * *

Two days later sounds of a party permeated through the air of the silent town. By the harbor, if anyone looked they would see the ship, a fantastic display of lighting and shadows. It looked almost like it was only a hallucination its reflection shimmering in the water among the stars in the sky and their rippling reflections. Serena and Mac were standing in a very dark area of the harbor. The girl tucking the last golden strand of hair neatly into her small cap. She smudged more dirt upon her smooth cheeks. She had tried to make herself as ungirlish as possible for the daring plan she had come up with in order to find some information on her father. 

"Well?" she asked Mac who was staring at the pants that cut off at her knees and the large baggy shirt that hid a specific part of her anatomy rather nicely. 

"If I hadn't seen ya tuck in yer hair, I'd say yer were a rather grubby urchin of a boy." Mac grinned, showing off his chipped and yellowish teeth. Serena grinned happily. 

"Perfect.. now don't forget.. you have to distract the two guards so that I can get onto that ship." She said quietly. Mac shook his head slowly. 

"I dun likes it Sere.. it's a mite bit risky if ya were to go askin' me. I gots a bad feelin' in these old bones of mine." He mumbled. Serena waved off his worries with a flick of her wrist. 

"None shall recognize me! Don't forget.." she murmured as she disappeared into the shadows. Mac sighed and slowly walked towards the two sailors who had been stationed as guards at the ramp of the ship. He began to sway and weave around the dock careful not to bump into anything. He could almost feel Serena following him silently in the shadows. 

"'Ay mate!" he cried in what he hoped sounded like a drunken stupor. The two sailors stared at him in amusement as he continued to wobble around. Out of his eyes he saw Serena look at them for a moment, dashed through the lit area and soon disappeared back into the shadows. 

"Good luck ter ye girl." He sent silently. 

The party to the eye of the guests was perfect, the music was wonderful, the boat's interior was nicer than the exterior if that was at all possible, and the two hosts were nothing but charm. Professor Shields was cordial and polite to his guests but his eyes kept darting everywhere as if searching for something and having no luck in finding it. What ever it was… it appeared to be extremely important to the teacher. 

Darien mentally screamed in agony to himself. He needed to get out of his mass of full skirts, fake giggles and battling eyes. His eyes glanced around in panic before he found himself staring as a filthy boy snuck from behind a plant to the area that had been marked off limits to the guests. His eyes gleamed in mischief, and he heard himself excuse himself as he started on the trail of his pray. He seemed to be a predator, his actions and face were wolfish and he looked as if he were ready to set in for the kill. He quietly walked down the hallway and saw as the boy slipped silently into his father's study. 

"Oh no you don't." Darien growled in annoyance under his breath before storming towards the closed door. 

Serena was searching furiously though the plethora of books and papers. Her eyes skimmed over yet another map of the South America Continent and quickly dug through more papers. She was grumbling to herself in annoyance. She was an IDIOT. This was so frustrating! She didn't even know what she was searching for! Did she just expect a large white sign to be placed some where on the boat saying "For information on Captain Tuskino look here" 

"ARRRRRRRGH!!!!!" she shouted in annoyance just as the door flew open. She froze like a deer caught and stared blankly at the shadowed form in the doorway. The man made a dive for her and she quickly dodged, racing out of the room. Darien spun around and tore after her like a mad man. Serena was running blindly in any direction she could go. A left here, right there.. she was lucking out in not finding a dead end yet. Darien smiled in triumph to himself as he recognized that obviously the filthy thief in front of him did not know the way around the boat. He was gaining slowly but surely and finally, in one last spurt of speed he lunged at the thief grabbing him around the waist. 

Serena nearly shrieked as his hands came around her waist before she stomped her shoe onto his foot as hard as she could. Quickly she swung back her elbow jabbing him right in the gut. Darien let out a grunt of pain and his vice like grip on her loosened just enough for her to get away again. Darien swore under his breath before restarting the chase. 

She found her way to the upper deck, on the outside by the railing and smiled with glee. Now that she knew the exit.. there was no way that crazed idiot could catch her now! She cocked her head back to see him raging after her like a mad bull and let out a small shout of triumph before she rammed into a soft wall which grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back. She found herself glaring into a pair of light blue eyes set in a wise and gentle face. 

"It appears you gave Darien quite a run for his money" the man exclaimed with a grin thrown at the boy who was panting and leaning against his knees. His chest was heaving and his lungs were burning. Damn.. this was not the time for running, especially not in a nice suit. Serena squirmed in the mans arms. 

"leggo of me!" she demanded, "I'm not a thief!" she growled in anger thrashing wildly. The man's grip on her arm remained firm as he led her back to his study. Darien following closely, a smirk on his face. Serena wanted to wipe that smirk off with a good right hooked punch to the jaw.. 

"Stay outside Darien.. in case our special guest tries to run again.." Professor Shields commanded softly as he pushed Serena into the study, let go of her arms and sat behind his desk calmly. 

"Sit." He ordered, Serena knew it was futile to disobey so she sat tensely in the chair. 

"Now.. why were you stealing from us?" the man asked calmly. 

"I wasn't stealing halfwit. I was merely searching for information I know you have." 

"Oh?" the man inquired, "what would you like to know? You could have just asked me in the first place." 

"Why are you here? And don't you dare give me the polite dishonest reason you've been feeding all of your 'honored' guests tonight." She demanded before flinching at the somewhat childish way that sounded. Theodore looked a the filthy boy closely, his glasses lowered and she got the feeling he could tap right into her very soul and it was very nerve wracking. She was relieved when he looked down at his desk. 

"I'm searching for a girl who live around here.. perhaps you can help me.. she'd be about you age.. maybe a mite bit younger.. fourteen or so.." he trailed off. Serena's head shot up in curiosity. Girl? 

"Who?" 

"Her name is Serena Tuskino." He replied. Serena promptly fell out of her chair and landed not so gracefully on her face. 

"It is a familier name??" he asked politely, unphased by the fact that his guest was no longer in site and was becoming rather intimate with the floor. Serena stood slowly, a fire burning in her glorious blue eyes. 

"You are mistaken sir," she said softly, " she's not fourteen but sixteen." 

"Ahh.. you do know her?" Serena straightened and stood gracefully as she pulled off her cap, letting her golden tresses tumble to her knees. It glistened softly in the timid light of the room. 

"I am she." Serena said staring at the man intently before placing her palms on the desk and leaning foreword. 

"How do you know my father? Is he alive? Who are you?" she demanded urgently. The professor smiled in victory. His assumptions had proven once again to be correct. 

"My dear, you had best sit down, this information may shock you quite a bit." Serena obliged and sat down stiffly as the man pulled out a beautifully carved wooden chest from a drawer of his desk. 

"My name is Theodore Shields, I was happily teaching at the local university when, one day while lounging about at the beach I came across this most unique of objects. It was an ordinary glass bottle, but inside there was a parchment, having read the numerous stories of a message in a bottle I let my curiosity get the better of me and looked inside to see what the parchment said. As I had suspected it was a plea for help from a man named Kenji Tuskino. " Serena made a small start but made no move to interrupt. "I was a bit doubtful of the truth behind the bottle, as being a teacher I have dealt with quite a few pranksters in my time..but it was true there WAS a man named Kenji Tuskino and he was a captain of a ship. Having found the information I needed, I could not pass up the chance or idea of a daring rescue. I felt it was destiny for me to help this man." The professor said quietly. Serena paused for a moment to soak up all of this information. 

"Wha does this have to do with me? I cannot offer you any information on my father." Serena said in a frustrated voice, mentally kicking herself incessantly for her lack of knowledge to the whereabouts of her beloved parent. 

"Why my dear I would think you would want to join in this adventure? He is your father after all.." 

"Well of course, but-" Serena started as Professor Shields held up his hand. 

"miss, I never make a move without thoroughly examining it from each viewpoint. You have been on boats for almost your entire life, I was hoping your expertise could help us Serena, I've never sailed a boat before in my life and Darien my son.. well he likes to pretend that he knows everything. Plus it'd be a wonderful thing to do for your father, if you, the thing he loves most, was one of the first things he saw as part of his rescue." Theodore said. Serena stared at her hands for a few moments, thinking out the situation. 

"Sir.." she finally said, looking up at him. "I believe the only response I could give to your generous offer is a full and hearty YES!!!" she squealed out the last word, her eyes dancing merrily. 

Little did Serena know the true consequences and giant hardships that she would soon face in the company of her new companions. 

* * *

REVIEWWWWW PLEEEEEEASEEEEE or Gel will be an unhappy clam. -_- LOL ^_^ 


	3. The storm

HEEEEEY! Just wanted to tell my readers that I'm going away for a month to visit my dad, thus no new updates will be made until around July 8th or 9th. Just thought I'd warn you guys and not have to put up authors notes or anything. I'll try and get another update out but it's not for certain! 

Oh.. I always forget.. Names and stuff don't belong to me.. plotline is LOOOSELY based upon "In Search of the Castaways" a live action disney film from 1962 

* * *

Chapter 3: The storm

* * *

Serena sighed in small happiness as she felt the salty breeze blow back her shimmering hair. She was back in her habitat. No more silly little towns, but only the ocean, and a ship. Although, things were not as she expected. The captain was a ruddy fool, and his men were even more foolish than he was. But, she could be content as long as she was in the atmosphere of adventure and danger. An endless horizon and endless opportunities! She smiled and closed her eyes.. It had been so long being on land, that there was a nervous beating of butterflies' wings in her stomach at the thought of making silly mistakes. But all together, Life was good. Mac had been permitted to join her as a companion, which delighted her to no ends. Serena heard a soft deep laugh behind her and spun around. 

"I'm sorry.. I don't believe that we have properly introduced ourselves. My name is Darien Shields.." The handsome boy said with a smile. 

"Yes.. I remember you quite well. Serena Tuskino as I'm sure you know." Serena said, the corner of her mouth twitching. She held out her hand for a shake and her heart leapt into her throat when he lead her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles lightly. 

"Pleasure is all mine." 

"Aye.." she heard a mate say behind them., "it appears Darien must flirt with the only feminine thing for miles around. The sea urchin." She inwardly flinched and drew her hand away from him as if he had bit her. 

"If you excuse me, I have duties to attend to." Serena said, promptly brushing past him. For the week they had been at sea, she had been eavesdropping on the men, for they were the biggest gossipers one could find any where. She had very early found out of the many.. hobbies of the professor's son. Yes.. his many hobbies; blonds, brunettes, and red heads. 

She walked into her room staring at the map she had stolen from the Captains room, not very likely he'd use it anyways, a frown marring her brows. She looked back on the conversation she had had with Dr. Shields earlier that week. He had shown her the note, and the only thing that could be seen past the ink, was the 36th south latitude, but no longitude could be found. Thus.. they only had two choices, Australia and South America. It had taken the captain forever to come to this conclusion 

Judging from the direction she had last seen her father go, it could only be concluded that it was South America. Thus they would start on the West coast and work their way East. Perhaps there WAS no ocean in the middle of the South America, but there certainly were rivers for the bottle to travel through, right? That's what she kept telling herself, but some how.. she got the feeling of foul play in her fathers disappearance, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. 

Her thoughts traveled back to the dreamy blue eyed boy she had met, Darien Shields.. quite an enigma that he was. She thought back to that nickname she heard hissed between the crew.. "Sea Urchin" they called her. She looked at herself in the distorted reflection of the glass. A smile quirked against her lips as she took in the baggy white shirt and comfortable pants she was wearing. Who could sail a ship in a dress? That person would be completely mad! It wasn't that she didn't like dresses, they were just.. worthless! Completely worthless! Not all the time, if someone wanted to make a certain professor's son fall for her, one would wear a dress. But who would want a playboy? He probably only wanted little twittering giggling girls who twirled their hair around their pinky and laughed at every comment Darien made, whether it be witty or not. Thus, Serena enjoyed her loose fitting clothing, in fact.. she would try and make herself as unattractive as possible! Things were looking up! 

The next morning, she and Mac were up early sitting on the upper deck side by side, and she was staring at the sky in worry. 

"What is it m'dear? You're quiet, it's a mite disturbin' considering you're the biggest chatter box I ever did meet." Mac asked softly. Serena pointed upwards to the clouds. 

"There's going to be a storm Mac.." she whispered. "And this crew is likely to have a bloody fit if they have to be forced into a storm. It will be a ruddy bad one at that." 

"You can tell from the sky bein red this early in the mornin'?" He asked. Serena nodded. 

She was NOT looking forward to this day. Although fair warning had been given, the sea surely had some interesting tricks for those who dared to travel upon her waters. Serena wasn't sure if the crew was up to them. She spun on her heel and went to inform the Professor and captain of the news. 

"A storm? Preposterous!" the captain declared. Serena glared at him. 

"Are you that much of an incompetent idiot that you don't see the sea's own warnings? One should never be caught surprise by the ocean, she always gives you fair warning before anything hasty occurs." Serena snapped. The professor was watching this in mild amusement. Darien's eye brow lifted as he sat next to his father, this girl wouldn't back down to her superiors! She was quite the spitfire. 

"Listen here sea urchin.." the captain hissed, "tis my crew and I'll give the orders around here.." 

"Yes.. and if you give the orders we may very well all die because you're a blooming idiot!" she shouted in anger. Oh for the Lords sake she hadn't expected such a stubborn man for a captain. 

"I say it'll come afternoon at the latest. And I suggest CAPTAIN that you and those men you have the audacity to call a crew be prepared." She said, shouting the word captain in a most sarcastic manner. Serena gave a small tilt of her head towards the professor before storming out of the room and slamming the door shut. The captain turned back to father and son. 

"I assure you sirs, there shan't be a storm today, there is no way in hell that urchin could know." 

That afternoon the skies had become dark with threatening clouds, the waves were becoming larger and the boat was being tossed around as easily as a feather in the wind. The captain was standing at the helm frowning at the skies as if he could turn them clear again with merely a glance. 

"Damn girl.. " he muttered under his breath. He heard a mild laugh behind him to see her standing there. 

"Not a chance of storm Captain?" she asked innocently, it was amazing as she kept her balance without seeming to move a muscle. The wind blew fiercely, giving her the look of a siren. Just then, a large wave crashed over the stern, trying to toss the passengers off into the dangerous waters. The captain lost his balance and fell from the wheel, letting it spin freely. Serena immediately sprung into action, grabbing the wildly spinning wheel and groaning under the pressure being forced against her muscles. The captain quickly crawled back to the wheel, he looked up at the girl who was struggling against the force of the sea. She glared at his hands as he tried to take it from her. 

"GET YOURSELF AND YOUR INCOMPETENT CREW BELOW DECK NOW!" she screamed. Thunder roared and waves crashed. The captain, although he would never admit it, was a coward when it came to the temper of the sea, he quickly crawled to where the girl had directed. The rain was coming down in torrents now; Serena was soaked to the bone. Her hair was plastered against her skull and she hadn't the extra hand necessary to brush the bangs from her eyes. Not that she needed to look at the horrendously huge waves tossing the boat. She was shivering uncontrollably, her teeth chattering, generally she was not very comfortable. Luckily the sea was generous this time, and the storm would pass within the hour. It wasn't as bad as Serena had predicted in the first place, but then again… she allowed herself a small satisfied smile, it was better than those who had denied that there would be any storm at all.. 

Darien was sitting angrily on a chair with the rest of the crew in the safest area of the lower deck glaring amongst them angrily. Suddenly, the captain burst through, soaking wet and he slowly sat down as two of the crew men struggled to close the hatch again. 

"Who is at the wheel?" Darien's father demanded sternly, looking at the captain with such a fierce fire in his eyes the captain flinched. 

"The girl.. I was swung away from the wheel.. and she automatically grabbed it.." The captain said in slight awe. Darien immediately shot out of his chair but was stopped by his father's raised hand. 

"You'd be killed the moment you stepped out of this area." His father said mildly. Darien glared at him. 

"I'm not a child any more! You don't have to protect me! I know what I'm doing! A bloody girl is the one whose hands you're placing all of our lives into instead of your own son? Instead of the captain YOU hired?" Darien demanded glaring angrily at the mild look his father was giving him. 

"Darien," Theodore started, "trust me.." 

An hour later the tossing of the sea had turned yet again calm, the clouds were still hovering around, but there was no sign of them crying upon the ocean. Serena slowly trudged weakly towards the lower deck. Her eyes were blurry, her face was burning yet she was shivering. Her body was chilled. Her eyes fluttered shut slowly as she walked down the stairs before stumbling right into a pair of warm strong arms. Her muddled mind woke slightly, and she lifted her eyes to gaze into a pair of dark blue concerned ones. 

"c-c-cold.." she stuttered out before her mind lost all consciousness and she gave into the sweet blanket of slumber. 

* * *

Gomen if my writing wasn't up to normal par and the storm wasn't detailed enough.. I'll try and make it better later! *smile* I'm just superly tired and majorly drained.. so yeah.. Sorry peoples.. I'll try harder. 


	4. Donkeys and stars

HELLOOO! I updated! Aren't I great? The next two chapters.. are SOOOO unrealistic it's funny.. BUT they are unrealistic only due to the movie. And I figured I should try and stay true to the movie.. at least to a small extent. Thank me later for taking out the TRULY corny parts. Oh! Also... Please tell me if you think I should add in the scouts or not. They won't have really large parts.. but it'd be fun to shove them in randomly. Review please! 

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Donkeys and stars 

**

* * *

Riding a donkey was a pain in the ass. Quite literally. Serena shifted for about the billionth time in the saddle, trying to discover if there was any comfortable way to ride the damn donkey. She heard a soft chuckle behind her and spun her head to see Darien smirking at her, looking quite content in his own donkey. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance. \par 

"Having trouble?" he asked lightly, his eyes lit up with amusement. She scowled at him, wishing he'd stop looking so high and mighty. 

"Go rot you ass!" She shot back. He smirked. 

"Now what has my donkey ever done to you?" He asked in that annoying all knowing tone. Serena glared at him, wishing he'd fall off the stupid cliff before spinning around, refusing to give him the satisfaction to let him see her so riled. She was a sailor not a bloody cowboy! She tried to ignore the fact that she was on a narrow path way, with a cliff on one side going down hundreds if not thousands of feet, and on the other was a nice, rocky mountain. Serena shuddered to think of what might happen should her mule fall. That's what was so nice about the ocean, you were always at sea level. Her eyes raised to see that Mac was faring a lot better than she. He was conversing idly with Professor Shields. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Captain of the ship scowling. It appeared he didn't like to be sitting on his ass any more than she did on hers.(Gah too many puns) She gazed longily at the horizon where she could imagine a nice ocean waiting for her to run back to. 

_...father... I will find you... _

After that storm on sea she had been commanded to stay below deck, in bed. By Theodore no less! What kind of torture is that for one on a ship?! Complete and utter torture! It had been used by the Chinese for ages! Okay... maybe not. But it should have been!! Although, Serena didn't quite remember the first few days, Mac told her that she had had a horrible fever. She told him it was a bloody lie. Mac merely glared at her and told her never to do that. She had sighed and nodded. 

Perhaps one was wondering why the heck they were on donkeys.. on a cliff.. They were on the West side of South America, traveling through mountains going along the 37th parallel until they found Serena's father. 

_***Flashback*** _

"Are you mad man? What good is the latitude without the longitude?!" The captain demanded, slamming his fists onto the table. Theodore smiled up at him and politely tried to lead the man in the correct direction. 

"Dear sir, 37 degrees, 11 minutes southern latitude" 

"What good is that without the longitude?!" The captain roared. "He's in Australia then.." Darien offered. Theodore sighed. 

"Use the head, the note makes a reference to being captured, and the word Indian can be made out, so where on the 37th paralell would he be captured?" 

"Australia of course!" The Captain mentioned. 

"....SIR.. Aborigines perhaps but not Indians..." 

"By jove! South America! And if it was Indians... then it would be on the West side!" The Captain said in amazement. 

"Indeed." Theodore smiled triumphantly. ~~~End Flashback~~~ 

So here they were, riding on the stupid donkeys, and in goofy costumes! The guides they had recieved had insisted on dressing them in weird but warm woolen ponchos and gave all the men goofy sombreros and cone topped hats. Serena thought they looked absolutely ridiculous. She had just wrapped her 'meatballs' into loops so she could travel in more comfort and not have her hair touch the smelly donkey. 

It was dusk, and the wind was becoming bitterly cold, Serena sighed in relief as up ahead she caught sight of a tiny stone cottage. Finally some where to go! They stopped at the house and Serena immediately leapt up, rubbing her sore derriere. Theodore, Mac and Darien were soon off their own donkeys while the captain was conversing with the guides. She raised an eyebrow as she saw the guides shaking their arms and shoulders about trying to explain something to him. He didn't quite seem to be getting it from the stone cold faces the guides were giving him. She paled in horror as she watched the guides shove past him, grab the donkeys and set out. She quickly rushed over. 

"What the devil did you do?!" she demanded, glaring at him accusingly. The Captain glared back at her in fury. 

"They mentioned something about Tranquil Perriay... being too cold up here.. we'll build a fire. Ridiculous girl. Ridiculous guides." Serena raised an eyebrow. She had a suspicious feeling about this but shook it off, there was still a strange quenching in her stomach. 

* * *

It was a beautiful night, albeit freezing. The stars were shinning brightly, but were dull in comparison to the giant pearl moon hanging low in the sky, looking gigantic. A chilling breeze kissed Serena's cheeks as she pulled the wool closer around her shoulders. She was sitting by the cliff, staring down the valleys dazedly. A presence sat itself down next to her, out of peripheral vision she noticed a dark head of hair, and a strong profile. 

"What do you want halfwit?" she demanded, glaring at him. Darien sighed. 

"Can't you at least attempt to be slightly pleasant?" He asked in exasperation. She smirked. 

"Why?" 

"It shall show you aren't just an ill bred tomboy and actually have some manners." He retorted. Serena frowned at him thoughtfully before sighing. 

"The sky is beautiful tonight." She said quietly after a comfortable silence. 

"Indeed." He whispered, gazing at the moon thoughtfully. 

"The sea has beautiful skies... but never does the moon look this large..." she hugged herself, "It's like heaven to think... we're up here.. and father's down here.. and we're all staring up at the same night sky." She finished dreamily. Darien smiled at her before looking up, just in time to see a star streak across the sky. 

"Make a wish." Serena closed her eyes, crossed her fingers and bit her lip. Darien grinned at the cute picture she made. Sure she had smudged cheeks and dirty finger nails, but she made an adorable picture with her eyes scrunched tightly. 

"Darien? Serena? It is time to come in.. its getting too cold..." Theodore's voice called from the stone house. Darien sighed. 

"If I had a wish I'd wish my father would go away every once and a while." He mumbled, glaring over at the house before standing up and offering Serena his hand. She eyed him warily. 

"It won't bite you. I promise." She tentatively placed her hand in his, which he quickly grabbed and hauled her up. 

"C'mon... before father has a heart attack, he'll think I'm seducing you." She scowled. 

"When pigs fly." With that she wrenched her hand out of his and stomped off towards the cabin. At the cabin, Professor Shields was eying the captain in confusion. 

"Perhaps you can explain why our guides suddenly left?" he asked midly. The captain scowled. 

"The bloody fools stated it was too cold up here for staying... something about Tranquil Perriay." Theodore's eyes widened. 

"Tranquil... Tranquil Perriay?... good lord man do you know what this means?!" He shouted, the captain jumped. Never had he heard such fear in the professor's voice. 

"It's... cold?" 

"NO! This is the land of many ... earth quakes!" Serena walked into hear this and immediately scowled at the captain, sensing it was his fault, and even if it wasn't, it was fun to scowl at the man anyways. He deserved it. The ass. Mac looked panic stricken. 

"You mean ter tell me tha' we're ... there'll be 'n earthquake?!" He demanded. Theodore took a deep breath. 

"Perhaps... perhaps not...we can only pray..." 

* * *

Corny.. or what? it gets cornier... but that's always fun! And.. yaaay! I finished the chapter! LOL yeah.. sucks I know..oi.. corniness.. Review! 


End file.
